Naruto of The Seven Swords
by SaiyanNinja
Summary: Naruto returns to Konoha after 3 years are up. Now he must face the challenges that lay ahead. Alternate version of the anime.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Of The Seven Swords**

"Normal Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_"_**Demon Talking"**

**"****Jutsu"**

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto (Cause if I did he wouldn't suck so much)

This Story starts at the begging of the Shippuden Series and will pretty much follow the series, except for the things that I decide to change.

* * *

><p><strong><span>A Hero's Come Back<span>**

The one on simple word to describe how Izumo Kamizuki was feeling at the moment and that was BORED!.

At first he liked the idea of guarding the entrance to Konoha with his best friend Kotetsu Hagane, they got to do pretty much nothing all day long. And as the weather had been great as of late it was, but there is only so much one man can take. He almost wished that something would happen, and attack or anything.

It is with this thought that he looked up and down the road leading away from the village and happens to catch a glimpse of something in the horizon. There were people coming, he could tell from this distance that it was two at least maybe three if they were walking behind. It wasn't much but at least it was something to do.

He turned and flicked Kotetsu in the forehead which made him fall back in his chair which he had been sleeping in and leaning back on with his legs on the desk and only two legs of the chair on the floor.

"Ahhh god dame it Izumo! what was that for?" Kotetsu asked in a grump

Izumo just laughed and pointed down the road. This made Kotetsu look were his friend was looking and could see the now confirmed two people walking casually towards the village. All they could make out was that there was one tall with white hair and one about half a head shorter with blond hair. However as they got closer realisation dawned on them as to who the two people could be.

Else ware a young woman was walking from the Hokage tower to the front gate to collect the daily reports of people coming and going from Konoha. As she walked on she heard her name being called.

"Sakura-san!"

Sakura turned to see had called her to see the young konohamaru, Udon and Moegi running up to her. She smiled as she always did when she saw him as he reminded her of Naruto when he was younger.

"Hay Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon. How are you all today?" Sakura asked happily.

"Were great, except for that dame cat we had to chase for four GOD DAME HOURS! I mean how can one cat cause so many problems?" Konohamaru shouted getting pissed as the demon can known as Tora was their last mission.

Sakura laughed due to the fact that she remembered her team doing the same missions. _'I wonder if its the same cat or if it has kittens and trains them to be hell spawns' _Sakura thought to herself as she remembered even Kakashi complain about that same mission.

"Were are you going Sakura-san" Moegi asked with what almost looked like stars in her eyes. It was no secret around Konoha that with Sakura becoming the Hokages apprentice that she was one of the top kunoichi in the village and Moegi admired her almost as much as Konohamaru did for Naruto.

"I was just going to the gate to get the traffic reports for sensei" Sakura replied as she came into view of the gate patrols station.

"Hay Sakura what can we do for you?" Izumo asked with a sly grin on his face.

"I just came to get the traffic reports for sensei, do you have them ready?" Sakura replied ignoring the grin on his face.

"Yeah sure, here you go?" He handed over a stack of paper work " You might want to get them back to the Hokage quickly, there might be something she would like to see" said said just as she was about to leave the grin never leaving his face.

" Yeah... no problem right away" Sakura said giving them both a wired look '_The sun must have fried his brain'_ With that she had her way back to the Hokage Tower to give the reports to Tsunade. Along the way she said goodbye to Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi and walked into the tower. Just as she was coming to the door she could here the voice of a grown man, so she knocked lightly and waited for Tsunade's voice telling her it was OK for her to come in. As she walked in she was looking at the reports trying to figure out what made Izumo act like he did and as she was walking forward she walked into what felt like a brick wall and dropped the reports.

_'oww shit that hurt' _Sakura thought to herself trying to gather up the papers. "Sorry about that" She said standing up trying to get them back into a neat pile.

"he he that's ok Sakura-chan" a voice replied, one that made Sakura freeze. As she looked up she saw the face of the one person who seemed to mean more to her than any other. There standing in front of her was a young adult with blond hair, blue eyes and what looked like three whiskers on each cheek was Naruto Uzumaki back after three years away. So in this situation she did something to break the silence that seem to come out of no were. She fainted.

As she awoke Sakura found herself in a pair of comfortable arms, as she opened her eyes and found herself staring into blue sapphire eyes, when she realised were she was she blushed and backed away from Naruto and started stuttering like an idiot.

"careful Sakura or people with mistake you for Hinata" Tsunade says while her Shizune and Jiraiya start sniggering trying to hold back full blown laughter. Naruto was also but did a better job of not teasing Sakura.

With that Sakura shot Tsunade a glare, which has no effect but make the older woman laugh more. With a sigh she gave up and turned back to Naruto and her eyes widened when she took in his full image. He was now standing at 5ft 9 and the only thing recognisable about him was his facial feathers. Gone was the horrible orange jumpsuit, it had been replaced by a normal ninja attire. He wore a pair of black trousers, which she had seen on many of ninja around the village, he was wearing a dark blue shirt which was covered but what looked like a Chunnin vest, he had his forehead protector around his head and was wearing a long coat which reached down to about his shins it was a dark blood red coat with white flames coming up from the bottom to his knees. The other thing Sakura noticed was the handle of a sword coming out of his right shoulder and the end of it sticking out from the bottom left of his body which made it approximately about 5ft 4.

All in all she thought he looked handsome and deadly at the same time, and again she blushed, and looked away to try and hide it. thankfully she was saved when Tsunade decided to cut in.

"Ok enough of that, Jiraiya tell me about the training." Tsunade asked

"Well lets see" Jiraiya stopped to think about how he was gonna say everything and not give away to much about Naruto's skills like they planned "Well for the first year we worked on mainly Taijustsu and Chakra Control. The second year was focused on seals and Ninjutsu. And finally for the third year Naruto spent the time learning from different people which I had to go off and chase up some leads on Orochimaru and the Akatsuki."

"WHAT! You left Naruto alone with people? What if the Akatsuki attacked while you were gone?" Tsunade screamed at Jiraiya

"Please give me some credit" Jiraiya said with a serious look on his face, this caused Tsunade to back down. She knew she had offended him with that comment and she knew Super strength and healing or not that if it ever came to a fight between the to he would demolish her in an instant. I left him with someone that not even Kisame would want to fight I if he could help it. While I was gone I left him with Jinin Akebino who is the former leader of the Seven Swordsman of the mist. He left the mist when he found out the mizukage was a fake. Anyway during the third year he learned Kenjutsu from Jinin and when I came back to take him home he had that sword and Jinin forbid him to tell anyone were he got it from." Jiraiya explained

"Oh well sorry Jiraiya it just like you to go off and peep at bath houses while your meant to be spying on people" Tsunade said sincerely. Jiraiya giggled with a perverted gin which Tsunade took as a meaning that she was right and he did but she would get him for it later. "Well what rank would you put him as? I cant exactly have him restricted to a genin can I?" Tsunade asked

"Ahhh God Dame it Ero-sannin you didn't send the message did you?" Naruto shouted while pointing at Jiraiya

"No I did I got Kōsuke to bring it here?" Jiraiya replied, he then proceeded to bite his thumb "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" with a puff of smoke a small red toad with goggles uppers on the table and then hiccups and falls off. " Kōsuke your drunk again aren't you?" Jiraiya asked the small toad, except only snoring can be heard now which causes the people of the room to face vault. After Jiraiya un-summons Kōsuke he proceeds to tell Tsunade about what happened. "Well you see hime the thing is Naruto is already a Chunin" He says load and clear so that they can hear what he said perfectly

"What? But How? Were? When? And with who?" Tsunade asked to quick for all the questions to be answered properly.

"Ok well in Order it was easy due to the fact he was twice the size, strength and experience than pretty much all of the other candidates. It was held in Kumogakure about a year ago I believe and as we were passing through he meet a young girl called Yugito Nii I think her name was right Naruto?" he looked at Naruto with a grin but Naruto had already turned away to hide the blush that came up when thinking about the blond haired Cloud nin. "She is also the Jinchuriki of the Two tailed cat the Nibi. She and her other partner had lost one of their team and wouldn't be able to take part but we convinced the Raikage who I have meet with many times and get along great with to allow Naruto to take the missing position and together all three made chunin" When Jiraiya had finished Tsunade and Sakura were wide eyed that the Raikage had allowed Naruto to join a Cloud team even thought he was a Konoha nin.

"Well in that case then I think I would like to see young Uzumaki's skills myself" Tsunade said with a grin. "I think that you and Sakura here will team together and take a test to see what I can do with you both" Tsunade finished

"Umm Sensei what type of test?" Sakura asked puzzled as Tsunade hadn't mentioned anything about this before, and they had talked about what was going to happen apon NNaruto's return many times.

"You and Naruto will fight together against an opponent of my choosing and he will determine what level you both are at. I have had him off missions the past few days so that he would be one hundred percent for this." Tsunade said while pointing at the window. Naruto walks over and opens the window and looks outside and a smile comes to his face at what he sees.

"Yo"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouts happy to see his old sensei still looking at lazy as any Nara

"My Naruto how you have grown" Kakashi says while hoping up onto the window "And you as well Sakura, What Lady Tsunade is saying is that the two of you will fight against me and after its finished one way or another we will evaluate the skills we have seen and decide what type of team you will be placed on and the missions you will take." Kakashi said getting shocked but determined looks of both teens. "I would like you both to meat me at Training Ground 7 in one hour, and don't be late." Kakashi says leaving in a puff of smoke

"Pft him telling us not to be late, what's next ero-sannin telling people of for being perverts" Naruto jokes which causes Sakura, Tsunade and Shizune to laugh and Jiraiya to pout.

Exactly one hour later at Training ground 7 Naruto and Sakura here a puff of smoke signalling that their once ever tardy sensei was on time.

"Ahh who are you and what have you done with Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto shouts, points and laughs getting Sakura to laugh also while Kakashi just looks bored

"Anyway lets do what we came here to do shall we?" Kakashi asked while pulling two bells out of his pocket. " The task is simple you need to take these bells of of me before Sunrise tomorrow. It Is currently seven so you have about eleven hours. Of course I don't need to remind you that you nee..."

"Need to come at you with the intent to kill" Naruto interrupted with his eyes closed "Yeah I think we got that beat into our heads the last time" Naruto said with a smile

"Well shall we get ready?" Kakashi asked putting away his book and making his cloths are on right. At the same time Sakura pulls out a pair of gloves and puts them on while Naruto is tightening his head band. Kakashi Pulls up his forehead protector revealing his Sharingan eye which makes Naruto and Sakura smile knowing that he is going to take them both seriously. He them pulls out a kunai and gets into a fighting stance. Sakura stands in a basic fighting stance with one foot in front of the other and her fists in front of her face. Naruto stands almost sideways with his left leg facing Kakashi and almost half bent out while leaning on said leg with his right hand holding the handle of the giant sword on his back.

Everything has gone quiet with the only thing that can be heard is the wind blowing and the trees moving. Else ware to the side Tsunade and Shizune stand by a tree with Jiraiya sat above their heads with a confident smirk on his face.

Just then a bird lands between Kakashi and the two teens, cleans its feathers a few times and fly's of with a feather floating down. All three are looking intently forward as the feather hits the ground they all charge.

* * *

><p>Well there you go the first Chapter Completed!<p>

I know it's not much but its the whole come back say hi find out whats going on blah blah blah stuff that gets in the was all the time.

Now letting you know no this is a Naruto/Yugito paring because i like the idea of the fox and the kitten so she will be in it in later chapters.

Now before anyone starts bugging about certain acpects of the fic ill clear a load of things up now.

1. I think when naruto comes back from his training trip he still sucks in the anime, all he cando it time his clones batter i mean WTF! he still has to use two clogannes for a Rasengan. I knw its all about the lack of control he has but ceriously he still sucked.

2. i didnt have naruto give the book to kakashi casue again the way in which they ended that was SHIT again i say WTF if that al it took to get Kakashi to close his eyes and ears h would have been dead years ago.

3. The whole moment about Jiraiya beating Tsunade is True i dont she would last two seconds against him. As a matter f fact i still think Jiraiya would beat the shit out of Orochimaru if he had the chance sage mode not included.

Finally i have a request i would like some type of Lemons in this story but some reli good ones not just fuck scenes, but i SUCK worse than Sakura pre-shippuden at writing them so if anyone would like to write a couple or allow me the use of one of yours would be much appreshiated and of cource all credit would go to the originl owner. It has to be Naruto/Yugito though casue sorry thats my paring.

I do here by Aplogize for any bad spelling or grammer or mis use of names but i cant spell tosave my life and its my fic so i can put whoever i want in what possitions.

Thanks for Reading and please review, Between work and family i hope to post new Chapters every week at the Least. Ya Ne


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Of The Seven Swords**

"Normal Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_"_**Demon Talking"**

**"Jutsu"**

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto (Cause if I did he wouldn't suck so much)

A BIG thank you to everyone who reviewed my first chapter.

**Tobi Fan 321 – **Yeah I agree with the time being numbers but my friend decided to butt in with the whole speech about saying the words is more professional Blah Blah Blah, but now I have support I can tell him to stuff it up his arse (HELL YEAH!). Also the reason I didn't give Kakashi the book YET was because of the way the training finished, I know I could have just done it normal but don't worry it will hopefully be funny.

**Demon Fox Teen – **I do plan on giving away the details on how Naruto met Yugito and how he got placed on the team for the chunin exams but I thought there was enough already and could save it for later. Same goes with how Naruto got the sword.

There was just a couple what I wanted to show so that I don't intend to leave you guys hanging. Also its cause I feel that someone who spends the time to reply to his readers can become a better writer because of it.

Oh and to all spelling mistakes I Apologize in advance.

Any so the Story continues...

* * *

><p>Previously on Naruto Of The Seven Swords...<p>

**Everything has gone quiet with the only thing that can be heard is the wind blowing and the trees moving. Else ware to the side Tsunade and Shizune stand by a tree with Jiraiya sat above their heads with a confident smirk on his face.**

**Just then a bird lands between Kakashi and the two teens, cleans its feathers a few times and fly's of with a feather floating down. All three are looking intently forward as the feather hits the ground as it hit the ground they all charged.**

* * *

><p><strong>Get the Bells...Again<strong>

As Kakashi ran towards his students many thoughts were going through his head, of course new that Sakura had been trained under Tsunade so he was guessing that she would be using Medical Ninjutsu and he was correct in thinking that she has the same fighting style as the fifth Hokage. However when he looked over to Naruto he was drawing a blank. The stance was almost completely flawless. With this in mind Kakashi decided on what he would do as the opening act.

"**Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu"** Suddenly 30 small fire balls the size of a baseball flew towards Naruto and Sakura. Sakura instantly jumped to the right into the forest but was shocked to see that Naruto had stopped moving and was back in the same stance that he had started the fight in.

Kakashi watched to see what would happen. As expected Sakura dodged to the left into the forest and he had thought that Naruto would do the same, or at least jump up. However he had stopped and got back into his starting stance. He then reached back with both hands to hold onto the sword on his back and swung it down towards the incoming fireballs.

"**Blade Beam"** Was what he shouted as he swung the massive blade down and as he said that a blade of blue energy the shape of a crescent moon shot towards the closest fire ball. Apone impact it destroyed the ball of fire but as it did the original beam split into 30 smaller beams and hit every fireball heading for Naruto. Before Kakashi could spend time trying to figure out what just happened he noticed that one of the beams was coming straight for him. Which a chakra powered leap Kakashi went straight into the air just before the beam could hit him, As it went passed it hit a tree behind him splitting it in two.

To say that Kakashi was shocked was an understatement, He had never seen in his 24 years of being a shinobi an attack like that. Sure he had seen swordsman swing their swords and create a ranged attack, but for it to branch off and hit every target in the area was amazing. Unfortunately while he was thinking and focusing on Naruto, Sakura jumped up from behind him and aimed a punch at him, because Kakashi had been using his sharingan he could see the amount of chakra that was being collected into her right fist. As he landed he managed to just slide out of the way and jump away, but as she hit the ground the force of the impact and the chakra the ground gave way in a huge explosion on dust. When the dust cleared Kakashi looked towards the area to see Sakura standing in a crater approximately 10 meters wide and about 20 meters in depth and at that time the only thing that was going through Kakashi's head was

'_What the Fuck!'_

At this this time Naruto had stopped moving with his eyes wide jaw dropped

'_Holy shit if I get her pissed at me she's going to put a hole through my head'_

Unknown to the two young teens Jiraiya was having his own thoughts about Sakuras new strength.

_'You have got to be Shitting me! Tsunade's turned Sakura into a mirror image of herself, All you have to to is increase her boobs and you have got yourself a pink Tsunade. Although that might not be a bad idea' _As he thought this he let out a perverted giggle which resulted in Tsunade hitting the tree he was sitting on and making it fall over with him underneath the tree.

'_He will never learn' _Tsunade thought to herself turning back to see what her student would do next.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said getting Kakashi's attention

"You should never let your opponent get behind you" another voice came from behind, with this he turned and his eyes widened when he saw Naruto had a Rasengan in his left hand and his sword was in mid swing from over his head in his right.

'_SHIT!' _was the only thing that Kakashi could think of before suddenly the two attacks collided and the explosion prevented anyone from seeing the outcome.

"Did I get him?" Naruto asked more to himself than anyone else.

"Nope not today" came the reply from behind him "And your right you should never let the enemy get behind you" Kakashi said with a bit of joy in his voice. "and do you want to now why that is Naruto" Kakashi asked. Naruto spun with his sword in a horizontal angle. As he turned round Kakashi used his superior speed to follow and get behind him again."Its Because from behind almost no one has any kind of defence" with that Kakashi placed his hands into a Tiger Seal **"****Konoha Hiden Secret Taijutsu: One Thousand Years of Death"** he then proceeded to poke Naruto in the ass however he was shocked to find that the Naruto in front of him poof into smoke '_Crap a Shadow Clone, when did he make one of them?' _While he was looking around for Naruto, Sakura ran up to him and engaged him in a Taijutsu battle. However Kakashi proved to be to good for the young kunoichi and kept dodging.

"Come on all I need is one good hit!" Sakura screamed frustration starting to show after 10 minuets of not being able to hit the copy nin as she keeps making him back up he he bumps into a tree, at this moment Sakura gathers chakra into her fists and with a thrust the throws both fists forward, unfortunately Kakashi jumped out of the way and she hits the tree which causes it to break from its base and fly's through the forest into the night.

'_Looks like Sakura still needs to work on her speed, however if she had even grazed me with the amount of chakra gathered around her fists I would have been a goner.' _Kakashi thought watching Sakura stand back up panting from the effort. '_ok its been about 15 minuets and yet Naruto hasn't tried anything?' _As if he heard his name being said in Kakashi's head, a shadow appears above him looking up he saw falling from the sky, sword above his head which was covered in a blue glow.

**"BRAVER!"** Shouted Naruto as he shouted this in thrust the sword down on impact of the ground a huge cloud of dust and debris flew into the air. When the dust cleared the sword was buried to the hilt in the ground however Naruto was no were to be seen. Kakashi was looking around franticly trying to search for the blond suddenly from behind he heard a sound that made his blood run cold.

"**Konoha Hiden Secret Taijutsu: One Thousand Years of Death"** And then he felt It as two fingers were inserted into his ass and he went flying forward with tears coming from his eyes. "YES I GOT YOU! THATS FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME 4 YEARS AGO! Naruto shouted in joy that he had got his revenge, after this he ran over to his sword and while running past he grabbed it with his right hand and pulled it out of the ground with no effort at all.

A few meters away Kakashi was nursing his saw ass '_crap I never imagined how much that could hurt' _Thought Kakashi trying to get the felling back into his rear end.

"I hope that hurts Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said as he casually walked into the clearing with his sword in his right hand leaning against his shoulder and in his left hand was a little orange book that he was reading instead of looking at Kakashi.

"What's with the book Naruto?" Kakashi asked paying attention to his surroundings looking for a surprise attack.

"Oh this thing? Its a book that ero-sannin gave me, I think its one of his new ones?" Naruto replied still not looking at Kakashi but closing the book to look at the front cover."Oh yes Its Icha Icha Tactics, ero-sannin got rely worked up about it and even signed the front cover saying it was some kind of special edition." Naruto said casually. When he looked up he saw Kakashi staring at him with his eyes the size of dinner plates, he couldn't belive it the book he had wanted to get and had been bugging Jiraiya about Naruto now had and was reading infront of him. If he was any younger her would be on the ground kicking and screaming but Naruto's shout brought him out of his almost temper tantrum. "Now Sakura!" Naruto shouted and with that Sakura jumped out from the bushes and punched Kakashi in the head, but before he could fly away he turned into a log.

"Bollocks! Thought we had him with that one" Sakura said standing back up. "Oh and Naruto if you keep reading that in front of me ill pound you into the ground" Sakura said glaring at Naruto, who promptly put the book away into his pouch.

"Sure thing Sakura-chan. Anyway I think its time we got those bells don't you?" Naruto said while walking into the forest. Sakura followed and the two came up with a plan to finish the test.

Elsewhere

"Jiraiya what have you done to that boy?" Tsunade asked her old team mate while in shock at the abilities that he was showing, along with the strength he must have to move that sword around with no effort at all.

"I all ready told you hime," Jiraiya replied. "Things such as the strength, speed and tactical abilities I can take part credit for. The skills with the sword all go to Jinin and what ever he and Naruto got up to the year that I was away. Ether way I think he's passed this test don't you?" Jiraiya asked back to Tsunade

"We will see Jiraiya" Was Tsunade's response, it wasn't that she didn't have faith in Naruto's and Sakura's abilities it was just that Kakashi was once of the top jounin in the village for a reason and she knew he had yet to put in a full effort and was spending the time analysing his opponents.

Back at the fight area.

Kakashi was stood in the middle of a small river that was going through the forest with his eyes closed, his hands by his side and a calm expression on his face. "You going to come out any time soon Naruto?" Kakashi said in a calm and controlled voice.

Naruto walked out calmly sword on his back hands at his side and carried on until he was opposite Kakashi on the lake. Without a word he sprung at Kakashi and attacked with his sword, drawn and slamming it forward. Kakashi had grabbed a kunai and was blocking.

Kakashi had a moment of deja vu as he remembered doing the same thing many years ago against the missing nin Zabuza Momochi. Except this time it was Naruto and he realised that if this carried on Naruto would over power him. He couldn't believe how strong he had become. With this in mind he ducked and thrusted forward with the kunai. Naruto span to the right and brought his knee up towards Kakashi's stomach, Kakashi tilted to his right and leaned on his right leg and hand and using his left hand to stop Naruto's knee.

As he did this all his instincts kicked into gear and he suddenly jumped back, just as he did Sakura can from above Naruto and hit the ground were he would have been only seconds before. As he flew backwards Kakashi flew through hand seals, brought his hand to his mouth

"**Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu"** the giant fireball flew through the night towards Naruto and Sakura.

"Quick Sakura throw me as hard as you can towards the fireball" Naruto said quickly

"WHAT! Are you crazy?" Sakura shouted back ready to jump away

"No trust me quickly" Naruto said with a serious tone of voice. Sakura looked and saw that his face matched his voice, so she decided to give it a shot and grabbed his left arm spun round twice and hurled Naruto towards the fireball. Naruto brought the giant blade in front of his face holding it with both hands.

Sakura couldn't belive what she had done, but when he flew into the fireball and it started to split after him she was gobsmacked.

Kakashi was waiting to see his students jump away when suddenly Naruto few out of the middle of the Fireball and towards him with barely a singe on him.

'_FUCK!' _Kakashi screamed in his head as brought both arms in a cross in front of his face, and throw them out at the side of his body with lighting surrounding them both.

"**Chidori_" _**Kakashi shouted with a chidori in both hands. Seeing this Naruto switches his sword into his left hand and charges up a Rasengan with his right.

The two collide with a monstrous explosion. On the left there is Kakashi with both arms forward and both chidori's ablaze with as much chakra as he could put into them. On the right was Naruto with his sword in his left hand pushing against the force of one chidori and in his right hand a Rasengan which was holding the same power as the other chidori. Due to the force of the attacks Naruto was still floating in the air and Kakashi had been pushed knee deep into the ground both had serious looks on their face and were focusing as much as possible to overpower the other.

Sakura looked on from were she had thrown Naruto with awe at the power they were both putting out. It made her feel slightly bad because she knew if she got involved she would probably get killed.

Tsunade and Shizune couldn't believe their eyes. From Kakashi this kind of thing was expected, although nither had ever seen the copy nin fight with this much power. The fact that Naruto was keeping him to stand still was just amazing.

Up in another tree was Jiraiya who had climbed a tree that was not right next to Tsunade just for safety. He looked at Naruto with pride because he knew that in a few years time he would surpass even himself and he was glad to have helped train such an astounding individual again.

Kakashi looked into the eyes of Naruto as their jutsus (and Naruto's sword) held each other off. He could see the sheer amount of determination in those eyes. More determination than he had seem when he was a genin. The only thing he could think off as the jutsus were beginning to expand was. '_They've Grown' _And with those words light filled sun lit morning forest and the colliding jutsus exploded with such force that the bells at his hip flew off into the distance.

When Kakashi walked back into the clearing with his forehead protector back over his left eye. Naruto walked out of the other side with his sword re-attached to his back, and Sakura was stood in the middle with her back to Kakashi. Suddenly the Alarm went off.

"Well you guys did good but i'm afraid you didn't get the bells" Kakashi said sounding very tired at this moment.

"Are you sure Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said while turning round, holding one of the bells. The other was flying through the air which Naruto caught and walked to stand next to Sakura. Kakashi looked at his hip and sure enough the end of the string that had the bells were gone.

"Well it looks like this time you passed with flying colours" Kakashi said with an eye smile while giving a thumbs up. Naruto turned to Sakura and they gave each other a high five.

Clapping was heard and Naruto and Sakura turned behind them to see Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya walk out of the forest with smiles on their faces.

"That was most impressive both of you." Tsunade said coming to stand before the three ninjas "Kakashi do you have anything to say?" Tsunade said looking at the two teens more than Kakashi at this moment.

"Despite their time apart Naruto and Sakura worked almost perfectly as a team. Sakura as always has practically perfect chakra control and has learned how to use that in battle conditions." Kakashi said which caused Sakura to blush slightly from the praise she was getting. "As for Naruto his strength and speed are impressive, especially with the extra weight of the sword he uses, his mastering of the Shadow Clone Jutsu has made it near impossible to tell which is which now that he doesn't need any hand seals or words to tip people of as to when he has made any." Kakashi stopped and looked at Naruto who had his hand on the back of his head and was flashing his trade mark foxy grim "To conclude I think that both shinobi are fully fit and able to take on missions again as part of a team." Kakashi finished with a tired out sigh

"What does he mean by missions again as a part of a team sensei? We are only two chunin?" Sakura asked with a confused look no her face.

"He means that as of this moment you will be making a new 3 man cell including, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake" Tsunade said with a smile

"I still don't get it we were already a team?" Sakura said back

"What Lady Tsunade means Sakura is that from this moment we are Team Kakashi, I am the leader but we are no longer grouping as student and sensei but as equal shinobi. We will be doing on dangerous missions that will always be C rank or high..."

"HELL YEAH NO MORE D RANK MISSIONS! BELIVE IT!"(sorry just had to do it once) Naruto interrupted which earned him a smack round the head from Sakura.

"Yes anyway as I was saying we will get missions from C rank or higher and will be expected to complete them to the best of our abilities." Kakashi finished.

"Well that's cool, so when do we start Baa-chan?" Naruto asked. Tsunade got a tick mark on her head but decided to file it away in the _'I'm going to get you later Brat' _Pile of her mind.

"Tomorrow at 10am you are to report to my office for your first team assignment.

"Great" Naruto shouted "Oh and by the way Kakashi sensei here" Naruto said tossing a small orange book to Kakashi. As he looked down he could see it was the one he was reading earlier. He looked up at Naruto for an explanation. "I'm not really that interested in them and that's a special edition so I thought you might like it more. I might just pick one up at the store later. " Naruto said with a genuine smile on his face towards his teacher. Kakashi smiles back with his eye smile

"Why thank you Naruto" Kakashi said to overcome with joy at the fact that his student had got him a very thoughtful gift before he could realise what he had in his hands. However as it dawned on him he looked down and started to stroke the cover of the book before hugging it to his chest like it was a prized possession(Which to Kakashi it probably was) and ran off at the speed of light shouting in joy about the book. Everyone left in the forest apart from Jiraiya who had a perverted proud look on his face face vaulted at the antics of the elite jonin. As they got back up they walked back to the village ready for what every challenges there were ahead.

Else ware in a desert a few miles outside of Sunagakure (the village hidden in the Sand) two figures were walking calmly towards the city. One was tall the other crouched over, both had straw hats hiding their faces and black cloaks with red clouds that were bellowing in the wind.

"Come on Deidara we haven't got all day" A rough voice came out of the little man's mouth to his partner

"Oh come now Sasori. It wont take long you now that, they will all fall before my art" Deidara said with a grin

"hn what you do isn't art it just big fireworks" Sasori reply s

"DONT DISRESPECT MY ART" Deidara shouts

"Quite we are trying not to get the whole suna army on us before we capture the target" Sasori says back in a scolding voice.

"Fine whatever" was the reply he got and together they both walk towards the village.

* * *

><p>Well there you go Chapter 2 Completed.<p>

Please review and tell me what you though of the fight scene.

I know by the way that the fight between Deidara and Garra happens at the same time at Naruto and Sakura face Kakashi but I have my reasons.

And I know I said I would update maybe once a week but at the beginning I will prob try do one every day or two.

I am requesting if anyone would like to help me out by writing a Lemon scene that would be great or allow me the use of one of yours would be much appreciated and of course all credit would go to the original owner. It has to be Naruto/Yugito though cause sorry that's my paring.

Thank you all take care. Ya Ne


End file.
